


Ciel is scared and Sebastian helps him through the night

by Lillz_rose



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, adorable scared ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillz_rose/pseuds/Lillz_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel was always scared of thunderstorms but this time he has Sebastian to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel is scared and Sebastian helps him through the night

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this!!! Please leave comments and requests!!!!

Ever since Ciel was little he was afraid of thunderstorms. The loud crashing of the thunder sounded like god him self was trying to break though the sky. The unpredictable flashes of blinding light piercing the sky some of which slam onto the ground and destroy everything in its wake. He could remember the gentle, loving arms of his mother and father wrapped around him as he slept, keeping him safe from the terrors outside the window. But now that Ciel was older he didn't have his parents loving embrace and soothing words. He had Sebastian instead but there was no way Ciel would ever contemplate running to him for help, he wouldn't lower himself to that level and let the demon see that side of him ever. But tonight was the first storm since that dreadful fire that lead his life down this treacherous path. He wasn't prepared for this. When the storm first started Ciel had dashed to his bedroom and locked the door hiding under the covers of his bed trying to block out the dreadful noises. Sebastian was downstairs doing paperwork which was part of his daily dutys. At midnight the storm was the strongest and loudest. Ciel could hear the defining crashes just outside his window. He wimpered in fear and rolled himself into a small ball in the middle of the bed. He let out a small shriek when a massive clap of thunder clashed directly above him. He quickly put his hands over his mouth hoping Sebastion hadn't heard his cry, but he had. 

Sebastian was hard at work as always when he had heard a small sound of distress. He rushed to his masters bedroom door instantly. Lightly knocking on the door "my lord?" When only a small whimpering sound was heard on the other side of the door he pushed gently on the door breaking the lock with his strength and entering the dark room. He was supposed to see a small buddle of sheets in the middle of the bed in the large room. Slowing walking to it and lifting up the covers his eyes meet an interesting view. Ciel curled in a ball, tears streaming down his face clutching the bedsheets. "G-Get out!!" Ciel yelled though tears. Another flash of lightning struck outside followed by a loud clap of thunder reducing Ciel back to a trembling ball. Sebastian hummed in thought before gently picking Ciel up in his arms and jumping into bed with him. Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel's small body and as much as Ciel hated to admit that he felt warm and safe. Sebastian tightened his grip around Ciel pressing him into his chest and his little head buried into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Ciel slowly relaxed into his arms exusted from crying all night he fell asleep in the demons arms. 

Light flowed into the curtains and Ciel cracked one eye open to see Sebastian asleep beside him arms still wrapped tightly around Ciel as he slept. Annoyed and embrassed that Sebastian had seen him so open and vulnerable. He wiggled his arms free of Sebastian's hold and tried to escape from the personal space invader, but suddenly Sebastian's arms shot out grabbing Ciel and pulling him back pressed againsted him. Ciel, annoyed looked up to see Sebastian still fast asleep. His grip tightened to the point of him nearly crushing Ciel. Try as he might he couldn't escape from the iron grip or wake Sebastian up, he gave up and relaxed slowly falling asleep again. Little did he know that Sebastion was awake the whole time feeling very proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please comment and or request!!!


End file.
